The Second Adventure of Tarzan
by ancient midnight
Summary: What if the family decided to do something about the danger they thought Tarzan was putting Kala in? Kerchak would respond accordingly of course. Set in   Tarzan's babyhood! Oneshot


Well, if the gorillas really believed that Tarzan was bad for Kala, wouldn't they try to protect her? This is my take of what would happen if they did.

Thank you Coraline, I fixed that up.

Thanks Enihpled! and anyone else who review in the future. I may not redo the story again, but I appreciate it just the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tarzan. If I did, Kerchak stuffies would be available for cuddling!

* * *

Kala didn't want to go. She was nervous, she couldn't take Tarzan with her. She was the Alpha female here, but in the other group, her sister wasn't. The other group would fight over the strange creature that Tarzan was. They wouldn't let him in. And her sister had just had a boy. She wanted Kala there to give her blessings. It was rare that the families met at all, and it was only luck that it had happened when it did.

Kerchak couldn't go. There would be no one to protect the family. The other moms had been encouraging her. They told her, they would watch Tarzan.

"Terk, you will be careful with him?"

"Yes, ma'am." Terk nodded quickly, putting Tarzan over her shoulder.

Kala sighed, there was nothing else she could remember to tell them. She had put this off as long as she could. She had to leave now. "I will be back the morning after tomorrow."

All day, Terk played with Tarzan. She taught him how to play around Kerchak. Very carefully. Then she showed him how to scare the other moms. And by the end of the day, right before she went to sleep beside him, she had even shown him what it meant to get in trouble.

In the morning, Terk took Tarzan all over. She carried him up trees, picked fruit, played peek-a-boo until finally, Tarzan couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He fell asleep right in the middle of Terk's reenactment of her mom. Immediately, she grew bored of watching him. So, she gave him to her mother, and started a game of tag with a few other children.

They were fun, but they weren't Tarzan, and they only told their moms when Terk tried to tell them of hers. Finally, sometime in the afternoon, Terk heard Tarzan wake up. He sounded hungry.

Terk climbed out of the nest, she'd take Tarzan the minute her mom finished feeding him. Terk sat a few feet away, waiting for it.

"Terk, go play."

"but moomm," Terk whined.

Her mom gave her a look.

"uhhh!"

Snort

"Fiiiine," Terk went off.

Her mom nodded to the other moms. It was time. They had been waiting for this moment. All morning, Terk had been impossible to distract. Now nothing would stop them. Silently, they decided that the two younger moms would stay. The other five headed off into the bushes.

Meanwhile, Terk had been watching them from the corner of her eye. It was odd that they would leave the safety of the family. She wondered where they were going. It had to be important. Therefore, she should probably be there for it. And therein, there was no way she would get in trouble. That settled, Terk followed her mom. She was nervously thrilled as she noticed her mom heading towards the cliffs. It was always amazing by the cliffs, but Terk couldn't go without a mom from the family. This time, she had five! Surely, there was no possible way she could get in trouble.

"Just do it!" Another mom yelled.

Terk had just stepped out of the leaves. She scampered back into the undergrowth.

"I- I can't!" Another mom answered.

"Fine I'll do it!" Terk's mom came forward, lifting the baby.

"It's just that, he looks so much like my baby!"

"That's just how he gets you, too," Terk's mom headed towards the cliff side.

Terk suddenly felt afraid. She called out as she left the under-bush. She stayed close though, ready to bolt.

"Terk? What are you doing here?" Her mom stopped. "Go home."

"Mom, c'mon, let's go back."

"Go on, I'll be right there!"

"Kala will be back tomorrow, she'll be looking for him."

"for who?"

"That pink thing, Tarzan."

Her mom told her to go back again. Then she continued climbing the cliff.

"Kerchak!!!" Terk ran off for the leader.

Kerchak was sitting under a tree when he heard the little one crying his name. Startled, he immediately went there, fully prepared for an attack. He was surprised to find that there was no attack, only a small child running straight for him. Terk further surprised him, by climbing straight on his back.

"It's Tarzan! Mom's at the cliffs."

All of the obstacles for the women were missed by the silver-back. He leaped clear over rocks that the others had to spend minutes climbing.

"Up there!"

Kerchak pulled himself up. He saw the five females, with their backs to him.

Kerchak snorted, standing tall. Terk slid off his back, and ran away, to give the aggressive giant room.

"Kerchak?" Terk's mom came forward. Kerchak never played with the children anymore, and never gave them rides anywhere.

"Kena," Kerchak growled again, making all the women back up. "What are you doing here? With that thing?!"

"W-we were l-l-lo-look-king out ffor Kala," one of the females told him.

"Give him to me," Kerchak ordered.

The females looked to one another, each telling the other to tell him. "We do not have him, Kerchak. We sent him away."

Kerchak glanced towards the cliff. A moment passed. "Where?" He growled.

"We gave him to the elephants," Terk's mother told him.

"We told the leader to throw him in the river," Said another.

Kerchak roared. He took a second to remember where the herd would be at this hour. There wasn't enough time, and he knew there was no way he would make it. Kerchak ran on anyways. Kala wouldn't forgive him for this. Kerchak wasn't as careful as he normally was, he broke a new trampled path through the bushes and undergrowth instead of taking the large road the elephants left.

Another clearing, the last before the river. Kerchak could hear elephants. They sounded like they were arguing. He ran faster. He could see the elephants by the riverside.

Splash!

Kerchak didn't take pause, he charged the water. He wasn't even sure what was in it. His mind was strictly on the baby floating just below the surface. Still, the baby was out of arm's reach. The river began pulling them apart.

Kala's face drifted in front of his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that she would be devastated. The Kerchak slipped and the river pulled him below the surface and to the floor. From here, he could see Tarzan watching him. The baby reached up, and with more determination than ever, Kerchak reached one last time. He knew that he was too far away, and that there was no way he could reach. Behind the baby, a shadow came fast.

To his surprise, the child touched the palm of his hand. Kerchak brought the child into his arm. Carefully, Kerchak climbed out of the river, towards the shore. He couldn't tell if the child was alright or not. He sat down under a tree, and help the loud bundle, rubbing it's back until it stopped squirming. Startled, Kerchak turned the boy over, getting ready to give him a shake. The upset baby gargled.

The elephants gathered around closely. They watched as Kerchak calmed the child down. He continued to rub the childs back until he stopped coughing too.

Tarzan cooed. His big eyes blinked. Once. Twice. Asleep.

He almost tried to put the baby on his back, before he remembered that Tarzan wouldn't hold on. He would just have to carry him. Kerchak hobbled on three legs back to his heard. He had ignored the elephants that tried talking to him. He would talk to them tomorrow, or sometime later. They still walked them halfway home, stopping when the bushes were too thick to follow. It wouldn't do them any good if the Silverback was attacked before he even got a chance to reprimand his family.

Kerchak made it back to camp ten minutes after the sun went down. No one had started their nests yet. Kerchak snorted, and sent the family scattered to their places, scrambling to get their nests done. Terk stole a peek over. Moving his arm, Kerchak allowed her to see that Tarzan was safe and well.

Kala would be back tomorrow. Terk was a good friend, but tonight, Kerchak decided no one else could be trusted. He would watch Tarzan. He got himself comfortable. He spoke up, knowing everyone could hear him, "Tarzan is a member of this family. No one harms a member of this family."

It was the first time he had acknowledged the thing as a member. Now that Kerchak said it, there could be no denying it again. No one would ever again try to separate Tarzan from the herd. They knew that Kerchak would not be so forgiving next time.

* * *

Tarzan was not under water for long, only a few seconds, _maybe_ a quarter minute tops. Gorillas can't swim, so that is why Kerjack couldn't reach him.

Something I thought of while watching the movie with my kid sister. Meh, if you see any mistakes, like the story, or what not, feel free to leave a review!


End file.
